


A Zombie Apocalypse

by lisasteinmetz69



Category: Original Work, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisasteinmetz69/pseuds/lisasteinmetz69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when the zombie apocalypse starts at your school? Who do you go to for help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Zombie Apocalypse

Hey there my name is Lola Dirkenwood. Have you ever heard of the television show "The Walking Dead"? Yeah, well me too and it's a shame that I never watched it or any other zombie movies that are out. Personally I'm going to the nearest store and grabbing those damn zombie movies and watching them one after the other. Why? Well had I known that I would be stuck in a college filled with them then I would have been taking notes on surviving a freakin' zombie apocalypse!  
Let me start from the beginning... I used go to college at the private school somewhere in Vermont called Crestwood Academy, now called Zombiewood. Pretty much the college was for prodigy's and stuff like that. For some crazy reason my folks and those who ran this fine establishment thought I was a prodigy because I can play a song without reading the sheet music for it and I have come up with a few classical pieces of my own.  
Whatever.. anyway.. There was one building that was off limits to the students, unless of course you were the mad scientist type and believe me we had plenty of those freaks here. One of them even legally changed his name to Dr. Jeckle and yes his first name was Dr... yeesh not too bright that one. His friend also changed his to Mr. Hyde and yeah his first name was Mr. go figure.. he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box if you know what I mean. 

I was minding my own business in the library.. and checking out the hot new guy in school who was reading books about weapons.. he seems especially fond of crossbows for some reason , oh well. Go figure I have a thing for bad boys and this one looks just like one.. his long hair covered most of his face though, oh well he looks great in jeans and a leather jacket. Oh and those combat boots look hot too. His name is Darryl.. very hot name.  
I flirted and he ignored me and continued to read about the crossbows so knowing that I couldn't hook him with my utterly adorable cuteness I did what I needed to do. I called the girls for a meeting in the quiet section of the library. I grabbed my books and walked to the other side of the library. One of the wrestlers tried to grab my attention so I stopped to chat with him. Mr. Hottie McHotHot never took his eyes out of the book.  
Unfortunately this side of the library is right next to the science building and there are always some pretty awful smells coming in through the windows. I sat against the side wall just in view of him with a bookcase blocking me. I think I saw him look up a few time's, but I could be wrong. Though he is sitting at the other end of the table and in plain view of me.. hmm I wonder..  
I pulled out my notebook and started doodling when there was an explosion coming from the science building along with a few random screams. One really couldn't tell if they were screams of excitement or fear. You never know with the science geeks... 

Out of the blue Mr. Hottie comes over and asks me what I'm doing over here, before I could respond he walked past me to the wall and moved past me pulling me along with him. The wall in front of us was dripping with this smelly greenish blue slime looking stuff.  
Mrs. Dodd's the annoying librarian walked past us and eyed the wall. She walked over and touched the wall and wiped the liquid on her skirt. "I'll get my Clorox wipes, no one touch that!"  
"We need to get out of here.. now." Darryl told me. I looked at him and crossed my arms, "Oh now you decide to talk to me after all the attention I gave you and you.."  
Darryl pulled me back behind him and grabbed my purse," We need to go... now!" I pointed to the wall, there were bubbles forming under the hideous looking wall paper. I stepped back as other's stepped forward looking at it curiously.  
Mrs. Dodd's came and pulled a Clorox wipe out just as the bubbles popped and sprayed those standing at close range with the nasty ooze . I wanted to see what they looked like with the ooze on them, but Darryl pulled me away.  
Darryl and I ran toward the door, which was a good thing because that damn ooze turned the observers into flesh eating zombies. That wrestler I told you about was coming straight for me.. I think, though he did take out a football player on his way toward me so maybe not.  
Just as we reached the door Mrs. Dodd's staggered near us with her Clorox wipes, one was hanging out of her mouth and she seemed to be missing an ear.. I think she read the autobiography about Vincent Van Gogh one too many times...  
Darryl stood in the doorway and yelled at the top of his manly lungs "Hurry run.. Zombies hate fast food.. run!" I raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged. He had a point I suppose.  
As the last person ran out the door he slammed them shut and placed a Webster's dictionary in the door handles so they couldn't get out.  
Then we ran to our dorm rooms to grab stuff. I decided that I had to change my outfit.. a girl can't run from zombies in heels. Darryl's room was down the hall from mine. As I changed I wondered when I was going to be able to see his face and not just hair like Cousin It.  
He came in just as I pulled my jeans on and a white tank top with a blue and black flannel shirt. He ran to my closet and pulled out my jacket as well as my hiking boots. I pulled my white tank off and switched with a black one then made sure he grabbed my black hiking boots. Hey if I'm going to be running from zombies I'm going to look good while doing so!  
I was putting extra clothes and make up in my backpack when Darryl blew the hair out of his face and sighed, " Zombies are coming, let's go!!"  
I looked at him and raised another eyebrow "Why do you look like Darryl Dixon from the show.. where'd that cross bow come from??"  
"Later!" was all he said and he dragged me out of the closet. 

I called my parents and told them about the happenings at school and was told that they already knew and my brother was on his way to get me. Apparently the news already alerted the world about the zombie apocalypse that started at my school.. so the next time someone asks me what college I went to I'm going to say Hogwarts.  
Darryl grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door, he stopped as two guys from down the hall ran by in their pajama's. One was dressed as Spiderman and was shooting everyone with silly string while the other was dressed as Batman and just ran around trying to kiss the girls. I raised an eyebrow at them and Darryl shrugged, "I give them an hour or less."  
We got outside to find a crowd of people with camera's and new broadcasters standing there laughing at us. We apparently had been "Punked" by the college or so they say...  
My brother drove up in his black Hummer with an automatic machine gun attached to the back. It helps to have parents who are survivalists and to have a brother who plays black ops and zombie games on his PlayStation.. he's always prepared for a zombie apocalypse.  
Darryl and I got into the truck just as zombies came flooding out of the front entrances. Spiderman and Batman were the first out the door, both were covered in blood. When they came out they were broadcasted on live television.  
Darryl and I along with my family took up residence in the nearest Sam's Club. There's enough food there to last a good long while and another is the clubs main rule. Zombie's can't get in without a membership!


End file.
